otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Myers
Peter Myers was a Werewolf and member of the North American Werewolf Pack until his death. He was considered a peripheral member of the Pack with his father having brought the two of them to the Pack when Peter was little more than a baby, looking for a more secure life for his son. He was born in 1950 or 1951 and his father died in 1966. He left the Pack for around a year to travel with a band working as a roadie before returning in late 1972. He worked in audiovisual technology, especially for bands as a roadie. Clay describes him in Savage as being a young man with shoulder length red hair when he was twenty and is mentioned by Jorge Sorrentino and Wally Santos as having had a tough time with his first Changes. Appearances Savage He was scheduled to attend the Pack in Savage meet where Clayton Danvers was introduced to the Pack and joined them but didn't show up. Antonio Sorrentino mentions this wasn't the first Pack meet he'd missed while he was attending college and believed he would start attending again when he graduated. In 1970 he meets Clay for the first time when he comes to Stonehaven to see Jeremy Danvers, he tells him he's leaving the Pack as he wants to go on tour working with a band and Dominic Sorrentino has forbidden it. This is shown to have been part of a long decision for Peter as he didn't feel like he belonged in the Pack as a peripheral member, Dominic forbidding him from going on tour was just the excuse he needed to leave and he only came to Stonehaven to say goodbye to Jeremy as he believed him to be the only person who cared if he stayed or left. He congratulated Jeremy for doing a great job with Clay. Ascension Peter appeared again in the novella Ascension. In late 1972 Jeremy Danvers begins to sense something has gone wrong with Peter and waits anxiously for him to call. Peter was in Los Angeles at the time and called Jeremy for help after he messed up. For awhile Peter tried hard to remain on the straight and narrow, he Changed regularly and hunted animals but eventually he felt pressured into using drugs to keep up with his workload. The drugs affected his ability to Change and gave him mood swings, he tried to calm himself down with sex but it made things worse and he misjudged his strength, killing the girl he was with accidentally and then panicked when her roommate discovered him and killed her also. Peter was too out of it and panicked to clean up the murder scene so Jeremy has to help him, with the condition that he rejoins the Pack. Jeremy had Peter Change and go for a run and later joined him, when they did they discovered that Malcolm Danvers had overheard Peter's call and followed them. They fight to a stalemate in wolf form before Changing back where it is revealed that Malcolm planned to kill Peter and report what he'd done to Dominic, knowing that Dominic would find it difficult to order the execution of a former Pack member and wanting to prove himself to the Pack as part of his agenda to become Alpha. Jeremy negotiated Peter's return to the Pack and Dominic never found what happened. He is not mentioned to have been in attendance at Dominic's last Pack meet but he did attend Dominic's wake where he voted for Jeremy for Alpha. He was at Stonehaven when Nicholas Sorrentino was shot by Stephen Santos and got Jeremy his medical kit so he could tend to Nick and later discussed plans to deal with Malcolm. He was with the Sorrentinos when Stonehaven came under attack and returned when Jeremy confronted Malcolm to act as a guard. Bitten He was killed by Thomas LeBlanc. When Peter, Jeremy Danvers, and Antonio Sorrentino go to collect information on the mutts, and Clay, Elena and Nick weren't allowed to come.Category:Werewolf Category:Deceased Character Category:Otherworld Character